A wide variety of electronic systems contain highly-sensitive electronic components, such as amplifiers and transistors, which can be damaged or destroyed by a discharge of high energy. Prior efforts to protect sensitive components from damage have included enclosing the components in a conductive metal structure to form a Faraday cage. Although effective, this solution prevents the systems from engaging in wireless communication with other systems or devices. Therefore, a need exists for a robust system or device that can protect sensitive electrical components from high energy discharges, high power microwaves, or high power radar signals without inhibiting or otherwise diminishing the other capabilities or functions of the components.